


"It's over! We won! It's over!!!"

by JuliaBooklover



Series: Tyrion's daughter [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Battle of the Blackwater, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBooklover/pseuds/JuliaBooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of Blackwater is over and Lyane visits her wounded father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's over! We won! It's over!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the second part of my collection. It took a while and I'm sorry for that...but school, friends, boyfriend....meh ^^ I'm very sorry but I hope you'll enjoy it.

** **

 

**"It's over! We won! It's over!!!"**

 

Some hours had passed, since the guards stumbled into the dungeon and told us, that the battle was finally over. Everybody felt kind of relief…but I didn't. I was still scared. What if something happened to father, Bronn or Podrick? I grew to love the sellsword and the squire so much that I probably couldn't bear to know them dead. And since the guards came to us and told us that the battle was won, I lied in my bed and waited. I waited for an information. A good one or a bad one…I didn't care but the unknowingness crazed me.

 

I hid my face in my pillow and my hands were shaking. But then, finally, there was someone knocking on my chamber's door. "Y-Yes? Who is it?" "It's Bronn, little Lady" I jumped of the bed and ran to the door. Behind it, I saw a bloody, filthy and exhausted Bronn. I didn't care about the dirt and hugged him laughing. I was finally relieved. Seeing that he was alright gave me hope. "How are you Bronn? Are you hurt?" I heard him chuckle and I let him go. "No…I'm perfectly good" Y-You are…and my father? And Pod?" He swallowed hard, actually he wasn't the emotional type, but my father often says that I touched Bronn's fatherly side. "You're father was wounded. He's alive, but he's in a long sleep"

 

"He-He's alive. Can I see him?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Of course, come, little Lady" Bronn gently pressed his hands against my back and led me down into a tiny chamber. "Why were he moved down here?" I asked Bronn, already knowing the answer. "The Queen said 'He'll die soon anyway and he doesn't need much space'" The sellsword said with a bit of anger in his voice. He would never say it out loud, but he cares slightly for my father. They became good friends. Bronn opened the door and made a gesture with his hand. "My Lady…" I walked into the room, and caught Podrick, sitting right next to my father's bed. He rose quickly. "M-My Lady" He bowed his head a bit. "Ricky…what happened?" I asked and sat down on my father's bed. Even in his sleep he seemed exhausted.

 

"After the Hound left us and King Joffrey went back inside the castle" "Cowardly cunts…" Bronn interrupted Podrick and I looked around the three men. "What? They left? How could they?" I asked shocked. I knew Joffrey was a … yes, a cowardly cunt, but Sandor Clegane was one of the bravest men I know. "And what happened after they left?" My hand gently touched the bandage, which was wrapped around my father's head. "Lord Tyrion took charge and went outside to fight" Pod continued and I sighed. "Oh, you silly, little man" "And then he was attacked by a man twice his size…" "Twice his size you say? Why isn't he dead, then?" I whispered and looked up to Bronn. "Our little Pod killed the man…he nearly spit him"

 

I stared at Podrick. Sweet Podrick. He killed a man. His first man. "You killed him? You saved my father's life?" I stood up and looked at this boy…man. He earned to be called a man. "I-I did what anyone had done…" I still don't know what came over me that day…maybe my feelings, because he saved the most important person in my life…but I nearly ran into Pod and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Thank you, Podrick. Thank you. Thank you!" I was unable to hold my feelings back, even when I felt Pod stiffen under my touch. I kissed his cheek like a thousand times, while Bronn was chuckling behind my back. "My-My Lady…" Podrick obviously didn't know what to say or to do. "Oh, forgive me Pod…I'm…I really don't know what I feel at the moment" I said truly and felt a bit embarrassed for the first time in a long time. "No…Nothing to apologize my Lady" he said, his face was still red as fire.

 

After some more minutes I left with Bronn and Podrick, because father needed a lot of sleep and peace. And I was sure my aunt wanted to see him soon, of course not to grief or be happy that he's alive. Especially to do the opposite. When I looked around, trying to anyone who could harm my father, I noticed Shae, how she was quickly hiding behind a stone wall. But not quick enough for me. "Shall we escort you to your chambers, little Lady?" I looked up to Bronn, who was still grinning. "No, thank you. I will be good" "As you wish" Podrick left, probably getting some food and Bronn stood right in front the door, guarding it.

 

I went to the stonewall, where I saw Shae standing. "My lady, I…" "Don't speak. He's alive but he's in a long sleep for now. If it wouldn't be too obvious I would let you see him, but the Queen or somebody else could see" Shae was looking at me with wide eyes. "How do you…" "My father taught me to know when someone is lying or hiding something. I can see that you two care for each other. When he's awake I will try to smuggle you in…but now it's too dangerous" Shae seemed to be a little shocked. "That's…thank you. Excuse me, my Lady. Nobody has ever done something like that for me…especially no one highborn" "Don't mention it. My father cares for you, so you're a friend of mine. And I care for my friends"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you did it I would be very thankfull for some kudos :D  
> And by the way: English is not my first language and if there are any mistakes, please tell me :)  
> Hopefully the next part won't take that long xD  
> Byebye
> 
> NO H8!


End file.
